


Spaghetti

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Doctor leaned against the counter as he watched Jack convulse on the floor, twirling Angelo’s spaghetti on his fork.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Spaghetti

The Doctor leaned against the counter as he watched Jack convulse on the floor, twirling Angelo’s spaghetti on his fork.

“You poisoned him.” the Doctor pointed out. “Mine isn’t poisoned, I know the taste. So why him?”

“Why are you so casual about this?” Angelo asked. “He is your boyfriend, right? Make a scene.”

The Doctor shrugged. “I don’t want to. You’re good at making spaghetti. So was the poison in the sauce or the actual spaghetti?”

“Hey.” Rose said, strolling in. “What’s up with him?” he nodded at Jack, who was done convulsing and was now lying dead on the floor.

“He was poisoned.” the Doctor explained. “Want some spaghetti?” he held out his bowl and fork to her.

“Good for him.” she took a bite of the Doctor’s spaghetti. “This is good. I assume Mr Italian killed him?”

“He did. He’s also of the opinion that we should be crying.”

“Hmm. So boring.” Rose said, leaning into the Doctor. Angelo stormed up to them.

“Why don’t you cry! He was your boyfriend! He deserves tears!”

“This!” Jack says, popping up behind him and hitting him across the head so he crumples to the ground.

“The convulsing was a bit much.” the Doctor said.

“Hmm. What did he want?” Rose asked, hitting Angelo softly with her toe. “He was pretty mad we didn’t cry.”

“He’s weird. Now, I thought this was date night? Not get poisoned night.” Jack complained.

“Yeah.”

“Fine, we’ll go do something else.” the Doctor complained. “Another restaurant that  _ won’t _ try to poison us?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
